Noah Kuttler (New Earth-Six)
History The End of Heroes When all the heroes began to die, Calculator was asked by Ra's al Ghul to work for a faction of villains that he controlled as the spymaster. The group Calculator joined would be called The Secret Society of Super-Villains. The Civil War of Evil Searching for a Traitor & Death A few weeks after the civil war began, Ra's came to Calculator to ask him to begin an covert investigation into the inner circle to find what Ra's believes to be a traitor. Calculator decides to make a list of the inner circle members reasons for betraying the Society and reasons why not, which read: *Ra's al Ghul **Pro Betrayal: May have only assembled the group to gain power and wants to make it easier to eliminate the competition. Crazy **Anti Betrayal: Asked me to investigate possible traitor. *Vandal Savage **Pro Betrayal: Has had somewhat of a rivalry with Ra's throughout history. Crazy **Anti Betrayal: Seems to be Ra's right-hand man. *Gorilla Grodd **Pro Betrayal: Hates humans and views them as inferior. **Anti Betrayal: Dependent on The Society to maintain control of Gorilla City. *Doctor Sivanna: Note: Unknown reason for joining the Society. Sivanna had control of Fawcett City before joining the Society and does not need support from the Society and could defend himself from the Society. **Pro Betrayal:? **Anti Betrayal:? *Brain **Pro Betrayal: Feels himself to be superior to other members of the Society. **Anti Betrayal: To weak to be a threat alone. *Ocean Master **Pro Betrayal: Has been known to dislike surface dwellers. **Anti Betrayal: Needs the Society with both his war with Black Manta and maintain control of Atlantis. *Circe: Note: Unknown Reason for joining the Society. Had control of Paradise Island before joining the Society and does not need support from the Society and could fight them off. **Pro Betrayal:? **Anti Betrayal:? After looking over his evidence, Calculator decided that if there was a traitor in the inner circle they would be working with one of the other factions of villains. After some investigating Calculator determined that the traitor would have to be associated with the Legion of Doom as the possible leader, which explained why the group existed, believing that the Riddler would never have formed the group himself. An hour after investigating further, Calculator began to believe that he was getting closer to figuring out who the traitor is. As he is investigating he hears a knock on his door. Giving little thought, due to being deep in thought in the investigation tells him to come in. Moments after realizing his mistake, Calculator turns around just in time to be shot. In his last moments he looks at his killers face and realizes who the inner circle's traitor is. He attempts to speak, but is quickly shot in the head and dies sitting in his chair. Post-Mortem Calculator's corpses was found an hour later by Ra's al Ghul, who had Calculator's body examined, believing that his death involved the traitor. Ra's would later appoint his father, the Sensei to search for the traitor. Category:Males Category:Technology Interface Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:New Earth-Six Category:The Secret Society of Super-Villains (New Earth-Six) Category:Villains Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Deceased